mctoran_rp_universefandomcom-20200215-history
The Architect
The Architect is the creator and embodier of The Multiverse and the single most powerful character in the entire Mctoran-Verse. History The Architect was born out of an abstract, infinite primordial chaos known as Oblivion, an extremely ancient primeval state of existence predating Time itself. The Architect was but one small aspect of the infinite collective semi-sentient consciousnesses that comprised Oblivion. However, there came a time when Oblivion suddenly became self-aware and turned on itself. What followed was a war among the aspects of oblivion, as they all collectively tried to annihilate each other. The result of this was Oblivion's self-destruction. Oblivion collapsed on itself and imploded, giving way to the void. The Architect ended up being the only survivor of Oblivion's demise, is the strongest of its aspects and successfully escaping Oblivions before its destruction. In the uncountable ages that followed, there was only The Architect and the Void which surrounded him. For a time, The Architect was satisfied, in fact, proud of being the sole inhabitant of this void, with no opposition to him. Eventually, however, there suddenly came a point where The Architect abruptly had an "epiphany". He felt a crushing sense of loneliness and isolation, being surrounded by the void all on his own, with other entities to share in his pride, no supplicants to bask in his glory. And so, The Architect sought to fill this void. And he accomplished this by scattering his soul and essence across the expansive void and spreading himself outward. This act triggered an explosive chain-reactive event, an equivalent of The Big Bang. At this moment, the dimensions of Space and Time were birthed. From the Big Bang came an explosion of universes, realms, and dimensions. The Multiverse was born. This act by The Architect had split his essence into Five major fragments, which were spread across the newborn Multiverse. These energies soon took on their own individual identities, becoming Primordial Energy, Ignotium Energy, The Crimson, Xalnergy and Absolute Nothingness. Then, from these energies, the races of The Five were self-created, respectively: The Council of Life, The id, The Infinites, The Xir'algath, and The Collect. However, The Architect's creation of The Multiverse had come at a price. Since he used his own essence to do it, The Architect's conscious mind was scrambled and scattered across existence and rendered him comatose as life throughout The Multiverse proceeded without him, unaware that he had even existed in the first place. Over the course of The Multiverse's existence, The Architect's essence slowly reformed and pulled itself back together. Cataclysm The Architect had fully reformed just in time to witness the climax of The Xir'algath's war and attempted conquest of The Multiverse. Kreel, the Xir'algath's queen, had been defeated and killed. As The Architect witnessed all the chaos and destruction unfolding throughout existence, he realized that he had made a mistake in creating The Multiverse. Just like his previous home, Oblivion, this one was doomed to just tear itself apart in the end. And so, deciding that The Multiverse was too dangerous to be kept alive, The Architect chose to opt to destroy it. However, this decision did not come without Resistance, and all of The Multiverse's greatest warriors united together in a final stand against him. The battle was long and intense, but the heroes won in the end when they impaled The Architect in the chest with the Blade of Destiny. Although The Architect was not killed, since he could not die due to his godhood, he was put back into a coma, forever this time... Powers Energy Physiology: The Architect is completely formed of energy, without a "physical" form to speak of. This makes sense, seeing as the Multiverse and the energies which constitute it were fashioned from The Architect's essence in the first place. He has impressive control over his form, and a vast capacity to expel energy in various ways. An additional quality is that The Architect can take on any appearance or shape he desires, as energy is fluid and malleable. Multiversal Embodiment: The Architect is the embodiment of The Multiverse itself, and therefore he has absolute control over everything inside of it- time, space, reality, causality, probability and everything else - without limits. Existential Embodiment:'' The Architect is the embodiment and personification of existence, the state of being and living. '''Oblivious Embodiment: As he is the last and only survivor pf Oblivion, The Architect is the physical manifestation and personification of oblivion, the stare of nonexistence and unliving. Just as he has the power to make things, so too does the Architect have just as much power to Un-make his creations as well. Omniscience: The Architect's mind is unblocked to the entire Multiverse and beyond. There is absolutely nothing which he does not know and understand, and therefore he knows every answer to every question, past, present, and future of every universe and their inhabitants. The only caveat, however, is that The Architect can not see his own future or the future of Multiversal beings. Omnipotence: The Architect can achieve and do absolutely anything without any limit or condition, including the conceptually impossible and logically impossible, like "bigger than infinity" or "making a squared circle". He possesses all powers and everything beyond them, existing on level inconceivably above/beyond any other power/concept. The Architect(The sole wielder of this ability), is fundamentally invincible, completely immune to all other powers, and able to defeat the combined might of all his creation and its mightiest beings just by wanting it, without the slightest effort. Because of this, the only weapon capable of defeating The Architect is The Blade of Destiny, a sword forged from the combined very essences of the five Multiversal energies themselves, which in turn constitutes The Architect's own essence. Omnipresence: The Architect is present everywhere at the same time, referring to a Multiversanal presence. Being related to the concept of ubiquity, the ability to be everywhere and nowhere at once.